Generally, display devices having large amounts of information to be displayed, such as digital electronic timepieces or desktop calculators with various functions, have been employing a liquid crystal display panel, and, in general, have further been employing a voltage-averaging time divisional driving method. Electronic watches in which it is required to satisfy conditions of low electric power and small size are employing a so-called V-2 V driving method by which a maximum voltage when the picture elements are not displayed is given by V and a maximum voltage when the picture elements are displayed is given by 2 V. This method features low power consumption, reduced number of parts for constructing a booster circuit and good boosting efficiency. However, when the number of digits to be time-divisionally scanned is increased, the operation margin which is a ratio of an effective voltage when the picture elements are not displayed to an effective voltage when the picture elements are displayed, is drastically decreased, causing the display to be obscured due to the development of crosstalk. Such a defect can be precluded by the employment of a so-called V-3 V method by which a maximum voltage when the picture elements are displayed is given by 3 V. This method, however, consumes increased amounts of electric power and requires an increased number of battery cells, making it difficult to construct the display devices in small sizes.